neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Declan Napier
Declan Napier was a major Character in Neighbours, He appeared from 25th of July 2007 to 15th of March 2011. He was played by two actors, first by James Sorensen from 2007 to 2010 then by Erin Mullally from 2010 to 2011. Backstory Declan was raised by single mother, Rebecca. They moved around a lot as Rebecca was running away from her abusive partner, and Declan's father, Richard (Blair Venn). Declan knew nothing about Richard, other than the fact that Rebecca referred to him as a "monster". Rebecca often struggles to pay the bills and Declan turned to crime to raise money. 2007-11 Declan meets Michael "Mickey" Gannon and tries to help him out. Rebecca is revealed to be Oliver Barnes' mother and Declan eventually gets to meet his brother. Rebecca starts dating Paul Robinson and she and Declan move into Ramsay Street. Declan meets Richard and discovers that he raped Rebecca. Declan tries to drown Richard on a fishing trip. When it is revealed that Richard has kidney failure, Declan offers to give Richard one of his kidneys, so he can be kept alive to be punished for what he did to Rebecca. Rebecca refuses to give her permission and Oliver donates his instead. Richard's health grows worse and he dies. Declan and Rebecca attend his funeral. Declan begins to spend time with Bridget Parker and they go joyriding together. Bridget is banned from seeing him after they are pursued by the police, but she sneaks out to meet Declan. They argue and Bridget leaves. She is then hit by a car and is paralysed down one side of her body. Declan becomes a suspect and he hides at Lassiter's Hotel. He is kidnapped by Nick Thompson and Laura Davidson, who want money from Paul. Laura eventually frees Declan and he is found by Rebecca, Paul and Oliver. Bridget believes Declan cannot handle her disability and she starts dating Josh Taylor. At an illegal dance party, Bridget, Josh and Declan become trapped when the roof falls in. Declan manages to carry Josh out before coming back for Bridget. He tells her that he does not have a problem with her disability and they start a relationship. Bridget discovers that she is pregnant and when she tells Declan, he runs away. He is arrested and kisses a football groupie, but he later returns and commits to Bridget and the baby. When Declan tries to rescue Elle Robinson's cat, he receives an electric shock. This makes him think about his life and he proposes to Bridget, who accepts. A few months later, Declan and Bridget marry in front of their friends. Bridget gives birth to her and Declan's daughter, India. Shortly after, Bridget dies from injuries sustained in a car crash. Declan initially blames Stephanie Scully for not fixing the Parker family's car properly. However, he discovers that Johnno Brewer tampered with the car thinking it belonged to Lucas Fitzgerald. Declan develops feelings for Kate Ramsay and he accompanies her to the Deb Ball. During schoolies week, he kisses her, which leaves him feeling guilty for betraying Bridget. Rebecca tells him that it is okay to move on and Declan asks Kate on a date. They eventually begin dating. Donna Freedman tells Declan to declare his feelings for Kate, as Kate does not know how he feels. Declan then calls Kate his girlfriend. Declan does not get on well with his step-brother Andrew Robinson and when Andrew steals Declan's ideas for Neighbour Day, they fight. Declan moves in with Kate for a few days, but later returns home. Kate later decides that she is ready to sleep with Declan for the first time. Declan discovers that Paul is having financial difficulties and tells Rebecca. Paul gets into a dispute with a builder and tampers with the scaffolding at his site. Declan follows Paul and becomes angry with him. Donna is injured at the site and Paul decides to frame Declan by doctoring the CCTV footage. Declan finds out and asks Toadfish Rebecchi to help him.Toadie tells Declan that Paul has embezzled money from Lassiter's Hotel and Declan tells Diana Marshall. Diana comes to Erinsborough and Declan tells her he made a mistake to protect Rebecca. Diana does not believe him and she finds the evidence of Paul's embezzlement. Paul asks Declan to take his place as manager of Lassiter's for six months and Declan and Diana team up to bring Paul down. Declan neglects Kate and she ends their relationship. He later kisses Candace Carey, which Kate witnesses. Paul discovers Diana and Declan's plan and threatens Declan. Paul is later pushed from the mezzanine of Lassiter's Hotel. Declan is questioned by Dectetive Mark Brennan over the accident. Declan and Kate sleep together, but Kate tells him that it was a mistake. Declan encourages Rebecca to divorce Paul, but she tells him that Paul knows everything. Declan tells her that they need to leave. When Kate finds them packing, Declan tells her that he pushed Paul. However, he is covering for his mother. Declan is devastated when his best friend, Ringo, dies. Kate tells Declan that they will not get back together and Declan is not happy when she starts dating Mark. He lies to her that Mark threatened and punched him. When Kate discovers that he lied, she tells him to stay away. Declan realises that Rebecca is not happy with Paul and he confronts his step-father. Paul tells him that he will tell Mark that Rebecca pushed him, if she tries to leave. Declan discovers that Rebecca has been having an affair with Michael Williams and warns her to be careful. Rebecca leaves Paul after she gets an affidavit from him and she, Declan and India move into a hotel. Paul becomes manager of Lassiter's again and demotes Declan. When he verbally attacks Rebecca, Declan quits his job and he moves in with Kate. Declan calls Oliver, who arrives to help Rebecca escape Paul. Declan tells Rebecca that he and India are leaving with Oliver and Rebecca later makes the decision to leave with them. Memorable info Family Father '''Richard Aaronow '''Mother Rebecca Napier Siblings 'Oliver Barnes '''Spouse 'Bridget Parker (2009) 'Children 'India Napier 'Grandfathers 'Alan Napier 'Aunts/Uncles 'Marcus Napier 'Nieces 'Chloe Cammeniti Appearances ''James Sorensen'' '''2007 *Episode 5263 - 25 Jul 2007 *Episode 5264 - 26 Jul 2007 *Episode 5265 - 27 Jul 2007 *Episode 5266 - 30 Jul 2007 *Episode 5267 - 31 Jul 2007 *Episode 5268 - 1 Aug 2007 *Episode 5273 - 8 Aug 2007 *Episode 5274 - 9 Aug 2007 *Episode 5276 - 13 Aug 2007 *Episode 5277 - 14 Aug 2007 *Episode 5281 - 20 Aug 2007 *Episode 5282 - 21 Aug 2007 *Episode 5283 - 22 Aug 2007 *Episode 5289 - 30 Aug 2007 *Episode 5290 - 31 Aug 2007 *Episode 5291 - 3 Sep 2007 *Episode 5292 - 4 Sep 2007 *Episode 5293 - 5 Sep 2007 *Episode 5297 - 11 Sep 2007 *Episode 5298 - 12 Sep 2007 *Episode 5300 - 14 Sep 2007 *Episode 5301 - 17 Sep 2007 *Episode 5303 - 19 Sep 2007 *Episode 5305 - 21 Sep 2007 *Episode 5306 - 24 Sep 2007 *Episode 5307 - 25 Sep 2007 *Episode 5310 - 28 Sep 2007 *Episode 5311 - 1 Oct 2007 *Episode 5312 - 2 Oct 2007 *Episode 5313 - 3 Oct 2007 *Episode 5314 - 4 Oct 2007 *Episode 5315 - 5 Oct 2007 *Episode 5316 - 8 Oct 2007 *Episode 5317 - 9 Oct 2007 *Episode 5318 - 10 Oct 2007 *Episode 5319 - 11 Oct 2007 *Episode 5320 - 12 Oct 2007 *Episode 5321 - 15 Oct 2007 *Episode 5322 - 16 Oct 2007 *Episode 5323 - 17 Oct 2007 *Episode 5326 - 22 Oct 2007 *Episode 5327 - 23 Oct 2007 *Episode 5328 - 24 Oct 2007 *Episode 5333 - 31 Oct 2007 *Episode 5334 - 1 Nov 2007 *Episode 5335 - 2 Nov 2007 *Episode 5338 - 7 Nov 2007 *Episode 5340 - 9 Nov 2007 *Episode 5341 - 12 Nov 2007 *Episode 5342 - 13 Nov 2007 *Episode 5343 - 14 Nov 2007 *Episode 5349 - 22 Nov 2007 *Episode 5350 - 23 Nov 2007 *Episode 5351 - 26 Nov 2007 *Episode 5352 - 27 Nov 2007 *Episode 5356 - 3 Dec 2007 *Episode 5357 - 4 Dec 2007 *Episode 5363 - 12 Dec 2007 *Episode 5364 - 13 Dec 2007 *Episode 5365 - 14 Dec 2007 2008 *Episode 5366 - 14 Jan 2008 *Episode 5367 - 15 Jan 2008 *Episode 5370 - 18 Jan 2008 *Episode 5373 - 23 Jan 2008 *Episode 5374 - 24 Jan 2008 *Episode 5375 - 25 Jan 2008 *Episode 5377 - 29 Jan 2008 *Episode 5378 - 30 Jan 2008 *Episode 5379 - 31 Jan 2008 *Episode 5380 - 1 Feb 2008 *Episode 5381 - 4 Feb 2008 *Episode 5382 - 5 Feb 2008 *Episode 5383 - 6 Feb 2008 *Episode 5384 - 7 Feb 2008 *Episode 5386 - 11 Feb 2008 *Episode 5389 - 14 Feb 2008 *Episode 5393 - 20 Feb 2008 *Episode 5395 - 22 Feb 2008 *Episode 5398 - 27 Feb 2008 *Episode 5404 - 6 Mar 2008 *Episode 5405 - 7 Mar 2008 *Episode 5408 - 12 Mar 2008 *Episode 5409 - 13 Mar 2008 *Episode 5411 - 17 Mar 2008 *Episode 5412 - 18 Mar 2008 *Episode 5413 - 19 Mar 2008 *Episode 5414/5415 - 21 Mar 2008 *Episode 5419 - 27 Mar 2008 *Episode 5420 - 28 Mar 2008 *Episode 5421 - 31 Mar 2008 *Episode 5425 - 4 Apr 2008 *Episode 5426 - 7 Apr 2008 *Episode 5429 - 10 Apr 2008 *Episode 5430 - 11 Apr 2008 *Episode 5432 - 15 Apr 2008 *Episode 5434 - 17 Apr 2008 *Episode 5435 - 18 Apr 2008 *Episode 5436 - 21 Apr 2008 *Episode 5439 - 24 Apr 2008 *Episode 5440 - 25 Apr 2008 *Episode 5441 - 28 Apr 2008 *Episode 5442 - 29 Apr 2008 *Episode 5443 - 30 Apr 2008 *Episode 5444 - 1 May 2008 *Episode 5445 - 2 May 2008 *Episode 5447 - 6 May 2008 *Episode 5448 - 7 May 2008 *Episode 5450 - 9 May 2008 *Episode 5454 - 15 May 2008 *Episode 5455 - 16 May 2008 *Episode 5456 - 19 May 2008 *Episode 5457 - 20 May 2008 *Episode 5458 - 21 May 2008 *Episode 5461 - 26 May 2008 *Episode 5463 - 28 May 2008 *Episode 5464 - 29 May 2008 *Episode 5465 - 30 May 2008 *Episode 5466 - 2 Jun 2008 *Episode 5467 - 3 Jun 2008 *Episode 5468 - 4 Jun 2008 *Episode 5469 - 5 Jun 2008 *Episode 5471 - 9 Jun 2008 *Episode 5472 - 10 Jun 2008 *Episode 5473 - 11 Jun 2008 *Episode 5474 - 12 Jun 2008 *Episode 5475 - 13 Jun 2008 *Episode 5478 - 18 Jun 2008 *Episode 5479 - 19 Jun 2008 *Episode 5480 - 20 Jun 2008 *Episode 5482 - 24 Jun 2008 *Episode 5485 - 27 Jun 2008 *Episode 5486 - 30 Jun 2008 *Episode 5487 - 1 Jul 2008 *Episode 5489 - 3 Jul 2008 *Episode 5492 - 8 Jul 2008 *Episode 5493 - 9 Jul 2008 *Episode 5494 - 10 Jul 2008 *Episode 5496 - 14 Jul 2008 *Episode 5497 - 15 Jul 2008 *Episode 5500 - 18 Jul 2008 *Episode 5501 - 21 Jul 2008 *Episode 5504 - 24 Jul 2008 *Episode 5505 - 25 Jul 2008 *Episode 5507 - 29 Jul 2008 *Episode 5508 - 30 Jul 2008 *Episode 5509 - 31 Jul 2008 *Episode 5510 - 1 Aug 2008 *Episode 5511 - 4 Aug 2008 *Episode 5512 - 5 Aug 2008 *Episode 5513 - 6 Aug 2008 *Episode 5514 - 7 Aug 2008 *Episode 5515 - 8 Aug 2008 *Episode 5516 - 11 Aug 2008 *Episode 5518 - 13 Aug 2008 *Episode 5519 - 14 Aug 2008 *Episode 5521 - 18 Aug 2008 *Episode 5523 - 20 Aug 2008 *Episode 5525 - 22 Aug 2008 *Episode 5526 - 25 Aug 2008 *Episode 5527 - 26 Aug 2008 *Episode 5529 - 28 Aug 2008 *Episode 5530 - 29 Aug 2008 *Episode 5531 - 1 Sep 2008 *Episode 5534 - 4 Sep 2008 *Episode 5535 - 5 Sep 2008 *Episode 5538 - 10 Sep 2008 *Episode 5539 - 11 Sep 2008 *Episode 5540 - 12 Sep 2008 *Episode 5542 - 16 Sep 2008 *Episode 5543 - 17 Sep 2008 *Episode 5545 - 19 Sep 2008 *Episode 5546 - 22 Sep 2008 *Episode 5549 - 25 Sep 2008 *Episode 5550 - 26 Sep 2008 *Episode 5551 - 29 Sep 2008 *Episode 5553 - 1 Oct 2008 *Episode 5554 - 2 Oct 2008 *Episode 5556 - 6 Oct 2008 *Episode 5557 - 7 Oct 2008 *Episode 5560 - 10 Oct 2008 *Episode 5561 - 13 Oct 2008 *Episode 5562 - 14 Oct 2008 *Episode 5563 - 15 Oct 2008 *Episode 5568 - 22 Oct 2008 *Episode 5569 - 23 Oct 2008 *Episode 5570 - 24 Oct 2008 *Episode 5571 - 27 Oct 2008 *Episode 5572 - 28 Oct 2008 *Episode 5573 - 29 Oct 2008 *Episode 5574 - 30 Oct 2008 *Episode 5575 - 31 Oct 2008 *Episode 5576 - 3 Nov 2008 *Episode 5577 - 4 Nov 2008 *Episode 5578 - 5 Nov 2008 *Episode 5579 - 6 Nov 2008 *Episode 5580 - 7 Nov 2008 *Episode 5581 - 10 Nov 2008 *Episode 5582 - 11 Nov 2008 *Episode 5583 - 12 Nov 2008 *Episode 5585 - 14 Nov 2008 *Episode 5586 - 17 Nov 2008 *Episode 5588 - 19 Nov 2008 *Episode 5589 - 20 Nov 2008 *Episode 5593 - 26 Nov 2008 *Episode 5594 - 27 Nov 2008 *Episode 5595 - 28 Nov 2008 *Episode 5596 - 1 Dec 2008 *Episode 5597 - 2 Dec 2008 *Episode 5598 - 3 Dec 2008 *Episode 5599 - 4 Dec 2008 *Episode 5601 - 8 Dec 2008 *Episode 5604 - 11 Dec 2008 *Episode 5605 - 12 Dec 2008 2009 * ''Erin Mullally'' 2010 *Episode 5915 - 30 Apr 2010 *Episode 5916 - 3 May 2010 2011 *Episode 6117 - 15 Mar 2011 See also Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2007. Category:Characters last seen in 2011. Category:Napier family. Category:1990 births. Category:Characters played by more than one actor. Category:Aaronow family. Category:Erinsborough High School Students